Chuo (Sapporo) District
The Reapers Game of Chuo, Sapporo, draws its Player pool from Sapporo as a whole, but is limited geographically by the bounds of the Chuo ward. The Game is often referred to as Sa-chuo to outsiders in order to prevent confusion with the rest of Japan's Chuo wards. Its Games are fairly large in population in order to counteract the high erasure potential for both sides. Current Standing Officers There is very little Reaper hierarchy due to all Reapers being held to the same standards. Rankings and Officer positions do not officially exist outside of Composer, Conductor, and Game Master, though the more senior Reapers are often looked to as being the closest thing to Officers. Positions are fluid, and no distinction between Harrier and Support Reapers exist. Producer: classified Composer: Kuroda Shunsuke Conductor: Iwamoto Arata About Sa-chuo's Game is essentially the phrase "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" pushed to an extreme degree, manifesting in the form of pushing Players to literal breaking points physically, mentally, and emotionally. The idea is that if someone can withstand being broken down, but is able to rebuild themself afterwards, they are strong enough to handle change and therefore, be flexible enough to handle anything life may throw at them. Reapers are encouraged to do everything in their power to spur this growth, and there are absolutely no restrictions on combat or general interactions between Reapers and Players. Because of this, the Game is dangerous for both Players and Reapers alike and the district has a low survival rate. Sa-chuo prides itself on producing extremely "strong" and "stable" winners, and believes that the looming risk of erasure for both sides is necessary in order to facilitate growth. Further adding to the dangers of the Game are the Noise. While Reapers possess Noise pins that they may use to attack Players with, a select number of Noise sigils are also released into the UG at the beginning of the week. These Noise sigils are tracked by number, and the Noise themselves are controlled, yet rogue in the sense that they can attack Players or Reapers without warning. Entry Fee In Sa-Chuo, the general entry fee that Players must pay to play is "what has control over your life." Whatever has the greatest hold over your life will be taken, and the goal is that you'll hopefully realize whether it has a positive or negative effect on your life, and be able to adjust accordingly. Alternatively, you can find strength to learn to how to use other pieces of yourself to function instead. For example, if someone has a drinking problem their entry fee would force them into sobriety. If they are extremely passive, their entry fee would force them to take actions when they normally would not. If they struggle in expressing a certain emotion, their entry fee would force them to feel that emotion at a magnified level. If they are too focused on a specific emotion, they will be forced to feel the opposite emotion at a more magnified level. Game Mechanics Groups The Sa-chuo Game pits Reapers and Players against each other on teams and sub-teams. The two main teams are Reapers and Players, but the sub-teams create teams of four: One Player pair, and two Reapers. These four-person pods may travel together or separately during the week, but will be paired together regardless of that decision. The sub-teams are in competition within themselves to gather points throughout the week. The Reaper pair is not actually pacted together and therefore cannot be erased together through battle, but are tied together by points, meaning they can be erased together through the Game's gimmick. It is possible for Reapers to switch partners during the Week; however, while the partner may change, the current point counts for each Reaper will not change. On the flip side, Players are pacted together, and cannot repact unless two Players are missing a partner. Like Reapers, the point totals will not change if this occurs. Prisoner's Dilemma The Game's gimmick is based around the concept of the Prisoner's Dilemma (PD) and cooperation with others. The goal of the Game is to earn the most points as possible for your respective side, and Reapers and Players have the choice to either 'ally' with or 'betray' each other in order to gain these points. PD is rather symbolic in the sense of finding the best payoffs in life while seeing how your decisions affect others, et cetera. Will you pick a more compassionate route (ally), or will you be unafraid to step on your competition on the way to the top (betray)? The Composer believes that how one chooses to interact with others can be seen as a demonstration of their strength. During missions, there are randomly occurring "checkpoints" which involve item collection, trivia, or team games, which are given via the Players' and Reapers' cell phones. These checkpoints will cause certain areas to become blocked off, and the only way to unblock them is by completing the objective. Checkpoints are often verified through texts to the Officers. After a checkpoint is completed, each sub-team will send in a vote in regards to whether or not they wish to betray or ally with the opposing half of their team. Both Players and Reapers begin with a select number of points at the start of the first day, and must attempt to collect as many points as possible over the course of the week. Depending on how each side votes during a checkpoint, the points will be divided differently. If both sides ally, both sides gain a positive number of points. If one side chooses to ally, but the other side chooses to betray, the 'allying' side will lose points while the 'betraying' side will gain points. If both sides choose to betray, no points are received. If one pair's points drop below zero, they will be erased, and the remaining pair may move throughout the mission freely until another pair somewhere is erased. When that happens, these two pairs will reset their points and form a new team automatically. Player/Player and Reaper/Reaper teams can occur when this happens, as well, but these groups are often targeted for erasure in order to prevent an unfair buildup of points. Points are tallied overall for the Player and Reaper sides, based on the points won and lost during the course of the Game. At the end of the week, the team with the most points "wins." This has varying consequences for both sides. For Players: * Loss: After winning the Game, Players will be offered Reaperhood, Re-Player status, or Erasure. * Win: After winning the Game, Players will be offered the above, plus Reincarnation and Ascension The Ascension option is extremely rare and only given to the most exceptional Players. Exceptional Players will occasionally receive the WIN options even if the Player side loses overall. For Reapers: * Loss: At the end of the Game, classified. * Win: At the end of the Game, classified. In the event of a tie, both parties will receive the WIN prizes. It may not be a nice district, per se, but it's not heartless, and the fact the the Players are on par with Reapers proves their growth. General Role Info Players Players are the true focal point of the Sa-chuo Game, as the entire Game's gimmick is based on their potential. Despite how horrible the Reapers are allowed to be (and typically are), the Game is actually almost always stacked in favor of the Players being the winners. Through the harsh weed-out process, the Players who make it to the end of the Game are almost always extremely worthy of the honor. Players in Sa-chuo awake at the start of Day 1's mission, with their entry fees already taken. This is done to avoid strategizing prior to the Game, as it is believed you should be able to think on your feet. The only true rule that Players must follow is that they must complete missions and checkpoints within the time allotted, lest they be erased. Otherwise, there are very few rules. Players may attack Reapers and other Players as they wish. Reapers Reapers are in an interesting position within the Sa-chuo UG in that they are forced to participate in the Game's gimmick, and are not "safe" after having gotten their erasures. Even if a Reaper has erased a Player, they still can be erased through PD, and thus must stay on their toes for the entirety of the week. Despite being forced to participate in the Game's gimmick, the Reapers are not required to participate in actual missions, and even actually fulfilling checkpoints is often optional. Instead, Reapers are encouraged to hinder the Players' progress during missions in any way they wish. Reapers participate in the Game for a number of reasons. In an objective sense, the Reapers participate due to district overpopulation. Players who have lost partners during the week will often become Reapers, and especially if the Player side suffers an overall loss, there is usually an influx of Reapers at the end of the Game. Thus, by having Reapers participate, it is possible to control the number of Reapers that exist in the UG. In a subjective sense, the Reapers participate for reasons similar to why Players participate: To sort through the pool and determine who is "strong" enough to do their job. In Sa-chuo, in order to survive the week, all Reapers must either erase or be present at an erasure. There are several rules regarding erasure, however. * Reapers may not directly erase their opposing Player pair through battle--They may only erase them by dropping their points to zero through PD. * Erasure via PD will only count for the Reaper who sent the verification message. The other Reaper in a pair will still need to earn their erasure either by facilitating or observing a battle in which there is an erasure, or through erasing another pair in PD. Because of the district being rather dangerous and risky, the transfer of Reapers into the district is fairly rare, and the district's native Reapers are not opposed to giving transfers the "Sa-chuo Welcome" by treating them much like they would Players. History Not much is known about the UG's creation other than that, despite being the oldest Sapporo UG, it is considered a relatively young district in comparison to other UGs. Trivia * There are several Games throughout the year, and the schedule often changes from year to year. However, there is always a special Game that occurs during the Sapporo Snow Festival in February! Missions during this Game are often held during the evenings/nights in order to highlight the snow sculptures. * Self-erasures are a reeeeeal problem in Sa-chuo, as you can imagine. Some people never manage to put themselves back together... Category:Districts